An Unforgettable Performance
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Liara enjoys her "book club meeting" with Shepard, Aria, Tevos, Miranda, and Jack a little too much and makes a happy mistake. (TBE universe)


**AN:** So... this nutty idea originated on tumblr with **_cabiria-il-notte_** (_who also wrote in this story, so yeah. I DID NOT DO THIS ALONE. FOLLOW HER ON TUMBLR.)_ I happened to answer a question from a reader about Liara and Shepard's third daughter, Benezia, right above someone else's question about national blowjob day. And a random thought occurred to me. In theory, asari can conceive during any sexual act. Wouldn't it be hilarious if Liara slipped up and got pregnant while giving a blowjob? And after that, it only seemed appropriate that Benezia's star-studded existence should begin in the presence of her favorite Aunt and the galaxy's original space diva, Miranda Lawson. (Who is Humanity's third councilor by the time this story rolls around, btw).

**AN2:** As the title suggests, Liara is putting on a bit of a show during this story for Aria, Tevos, Jack, and Miranda. Although sexual contact between all six women is heavily implied, it's actually not written out explicitly (this time). Mostly, it's just Shep/Liara.

**. . .**

**An Unforgettable Performance**

_with cabiria-il-notte_

**. . .**

"I don't think I can move."

Liara glanced over at Tevos. The councilor was sprawled across the couch in a very undignified position, with one delicate foot dangling over the edge of the cushions as her head lolled back against the arm. Aria, Shepard, Jack, and Miranda were draped around her in a heap. They wore identical smug expressions, although Aria's was the smuggest of all. Her tattooed lips were curved in one of the most self-satisfied smirks Liara had ever seen.

"Really, Thea? You can't move at all?" Aria's fingertips trailed up along Tevos's thigh, and Liara tried not to squirm on top of her chair. She could feel the ghost of the touch all the way from across the room. "Not even if I tempt you with another orgasm?"

Tevos groaned and slapped Aria's hand away. "No. I can't. If I come again, I will _literally_ die."

"You mean figuratively," Miranda said. She continued toying with the tip of Tevos's breast, but the touch was playful instead of deliberate.

"No. I mean literally. You four can go bother Liara if you aren't satisfied. I'm sure she wants to get out of that chair."

Liara bit her lip. She did want to get out of the chair, although she wasn't quite desperate enough to say so. Watching Tevos had made her more than a little jealous, and she was starting to regret her choice to be bound during the performance, even though it had been at her own request.

"I wouldn't call it bothering," Shepard said. She shoved Tevos's legs off her lap and stood, stretching out the kinks in her muscles. Liara bit her lip as she eyed the angry red stripes down the middle of her bondmate's back. Miranda Lawson's nails were always beautiful and perfectly maintained, but they could also be dangerous. She knew from personal experience. Her scalp was still tingling from a possessive grip earlier in the evening, although the bite along her collarbone courtesy of Aria hurt even more.

"Actually, I would appreciate being untied," she told Shepard. "My shoulders are starting to hurt."

"Hmph. Just your shoulders?" Jack snorted and rolled her eyes. The look on her face could only be described as doubtful. "Bullshit, T'Soni. You just wanna get out so you can get off."

She tried to protest, but Shepard approached her with a big smile. Her face shone with affection and concern, and Liara's heart melted. "Ignore her," Shepard said, hands running down along her tense shoulders. "You okay, love? No circulation problems?" Her fingers fumbled with the cords, and her brow furrowed in frustration. "Damn it, Aria, how the hell did you learn to tie knots this tight?"

Aria's smug expression only grew more insufferable. She eased into a comfortable position beside Tevos on the couch, running a hand up and down her bondmate's naked side. "How do you think? Lots of practice. You could stand to learn a few things from me. Maybe then T'Soni wouldn't beg me to tie her up every time I come over to your apartment."

"Not _every_ time," Liara protested.

"How did you even… this fucking… what the…" The muttering turned to curses as Shepard circled around to the back of the chair and knelt down. Finally, the bindings came free, and Liara let out a sigh of relief. "There. Next time we're using cuffs," Shepard insisted, climbing back to her feet and offering her an arm.

Liara took her hand and stood on shaking legs. Unfortunately, the movement made her all too aware of the heavy fullness between them. Although she had played the generous hostess and serviced all of their guests until her entire body ached from the effort, she still hadn't gotten the chance to take her own pleasure. That was how she preferred it, but it didn't mean the wait was easy to bear.

"Right. T'Soni will stop getting wet at the sight of rope when that one learns manners." Aria jabbed a thumb in Jack's direction, but she didn't seem to mind. She shot Aria a toothy grin, resting her chin over the top of Miranda's shoulder. Miranda rolled her eyes, but didn't bother moving away.

Liara watched all four of them sink into a tangled mess and couldn't help but smile. Part of her wished she was on the couch too, but she wasn't ready to bask in the afterglow. The deep, throbbing hollowness between her legs was still insistent, and she knew it wouldn't go away until she did something about it.

Thankfully, Shepard understood. "Liara, you sure you're okay?" Her expression was charming and innocent, but Liara could see a hint of mischief behind her smile. It was hard to know what she had planned. Even so, the way she stared made Liara feel as if she was the only thing in the galaxy Shepard wanted. It was an even higher compliment after watching her bondmate sample the four gorgeous women sprawled across the couch.

Liara sighed and rolled her shoulders, testing her range of movement before answering. As she went to speak, she felt Shepard's firm fingers against the back of her neck. Immediately, her spine melted, and the tension in her belly grew. Shepard leaned in, lips brushing against her jaw, then nodded towards the high backed chair across from the couch. "If you're up for it, I'd love to take care of you."

Liara's cheeks burned purple. She had no idea what her bondmate had planned, but the look in Shepard's eyes assured her she would enjoy it. Before she could ask any questions, Shepard cupped her cheek. The gentle touch was a contrast to the texture of her hand, rough with scars and calluses, and it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. No one else embodied strength and softness the way Shepard did, and her heart swelled with love. "Of course," she whispered, gazing up into Shepard's eyes. "Anything you want."

"Actually, I was thinking about something you want," Shepard teased. She leaned in, almost as if for a kiss, but whispered beside her crest instead. "I watched you use that pretty mouth of yours on everyone else tonight. It's my turn now."

A stab of desire pierced Liara's stomach at the suggestion. Even though her jaw still hurt from all the work she had put it through, she wasn't sure she could resist. Tasting Tevos had been wonderful as always. Figuring out the best way to use her teeth on Jack had been an enjoyable challenge. She had taken pride in the way Miranda's nails had raked over her scalp, and servicing Aria had nearly caused her to form an inadvertent meld. But Shepard was her bondmate, her other half, the love of her life. There was no comparison - not even close.

She didn't need to voice her agreement. Shepard simply moved over to the chair, all swagger and confidence. Liara admired the hard sheets of muscle shifting beneath her skin, but the view only lasted a moment. Shepard sat down in the chair she had abandoned, striking a casual pose. The shaft between her legs stood at full attention, glistening from base to tip. Liara sucked on her lower lip, struggling to swallow down a whimper. She was grateful that Shepard hadn't taken it out.

Unfortunately, she only got a moment to admire the view before she was interrupted. "Some of us don't got thousand year life spans, Blue," Jack drawled. "If you're gonna put on a show, hurry it the fuck up. "

But Liara was too set on her desire to be deterred. Knowing she was once again the center of attention sent shudders rolling through her body. There was something wonderfully decadent about being watched, especially while performing such a submissive act. She had pleased Shepard in front of their friends before, but something about her current situation felt different. She had spent the first part of the night being passed around, and even the normally-submissive Tevos had taken a turn using her. Now, she was the focus of everyone else's desire. She had known her denial would yield something sweet, but she hadn't expected this.

Shepard cleared her throat, reminding her that she still had orders to obey. Liara blushed, lowering her eyes in deference. "I'm sorry, Shepard," she murmured, closing the last few steps. Shepard had turned sideways in the chair to offer their audience a profile view, and so she did the same as she fell gracefully to her knees. She chewed on her bottom lip, cheeks burning hot as she cast her eyes upward, begging for permission to continue.

Her heart sank when the nod she had expected didn't come. Instead, Shepard took her time, draping one lazy forearm across the back of the chair and reaching out with the other. She sighed as Shepard's fingers slipped possessively through the divots in her crest, careful to avoid the scratches Miranda had left along the back of her neck. "As pretty as you look when you're begging with your eyes, I think I want to hear your voice." Liara followed Shepard's gaze as it drifted over to the couch, where Aria, Tevos, Miranda, and Jack were all watching with intense interest. "And so would they. Show everyone how nicely you can ask for what you want. How well behaved you are for me.""

Shepard's request was strong and direct, not unlike the ones Liara was used to hearing in the thick of combat. That tone always set her heart racing, and this time was no different. Her blush intensified, and her inner muscles pulled around painful emptiness. "Please, Commander_?_" she murmured, too eager to be embarrassed. "Let me taste you."

That earned a soft snort of amusement from Jack. "Seriously? You make her call you Commander when she sucks your dick? Jesus fuck, Shepard. I can't tell whether that's hilarious or hot... Hey!"

She cried out in surprise as Miranda's elbow nudged back into her stomach. "You're just jealous you don't have a title. If Shepard was really being full of herself, she'd go by Admiral."

Liara broke out of character and laughed, bringing one of her hands up to cover her smile. Shepard absolutely hated the term Admiral and never responded to it, even though it was her official rank after retirement. The Alliance never complained, mostly because they knew better than to irritate the woman who had saved the entire galaxy from destruction.

"Hey, quiet from the peanut gallery," Shepard said, shooting Jack a glare. "Especially you, _Jacqueline._ I'm trying to do a scene over here, you ass."

Jack rolled her eyes at the use of her old pseudonym, but didn't comment. "I'm just saying, you don't hear me calling Miri _'Councilor Lawson'_, or Tevos calling Aria _'Your Majesty.'_"

Tevos gave Jack a soft, wistful smile, as if revisiting a pleasant memory. "Not when you and Miranda are around, anyway. And is your full name really Jacqueline?"

A grin spread across Miranda's face. "Actually, Thea, her real name is Jen-"

Jack's eyes went wide, and she shook her head, making frantic silencing motions with her hands.

Shepard cleared her throat, and this time, her look was intimidating enough to silence the room. Even Aria stopped laughing, and Liara blushed as four pairs of eyes trained on them. She gazed up at her bondmate, and the sight made her chest swell with admiration and awe. Even decades later, Shepard was still every inch the Commander who had stood before Reapers without flinching. Strength and power poured from her without words, and even she - the Shadow Broker, the woman with the universe at her fingertips - couldn't do anything but surrender.

She made her request again, this time without being prompted. "Please, Commander," she said, adding even more need to her voice than before. It didn't take much effort. Just looking at the slick, firm shaft of Shepard's cock made her tongue feel too large for her mouth. Her cheeks burned even hotter at the realization that the wetness wasn't just dripping down from the wide, blunt tip. It covered the entire shaft, a result of earlier activities. "Let me taste you. I want everything. All you have to give."

The stern expression on Shepard's face softened with approval, but no mercy came. Liara whimpered as her bondmate continued staring at her with wordless expectation. Shepard wanted a more graphic description. It took an effort of will not to look back at the other four women on the couch, but somehow, she managed. "I want to please you until you spill down the back of my throat."

"Good girl," Shepard said, and Liara's heart leapt. The same rough hand cupped her cheek again, this time with a little more firmness, and a pulse of desire shot down to the stiff ridge of her clit. "But I get to choose where I come. Not you."

Liara's lower lip pushed out in a pout. Only one thing set her aflame faster than a quiet, murmured 'good girl', and that was being denied what she wanted. She stared up at Shepard, but when that didn't work, she focused on the glistening shaft inches away from her mouth. A soft whine vibrated in her throat as she gazed at her desire with hungry eyes.

At last, Shepard gave a small nod. Liara dipped forward, allowing the fluted head of Shepard's cock to scrape against her bottom lip. It caught there a moment, and she stared upward, deliberately locking eyes with Shepard. She repeating the action, this time wetting her lip enough to slide under the flared tip with ease. She pressed a soft kiss along the spot where her mouth had stuck, rolling her tongue against the sensitive divot at the tip.

The salty sweetness of… Miranda? No, Tevos. Definitely Tevos... filled her senses. Tasting someone else on her bondmate's cock tapped into a wellspring of emotions. The spiced edge of jealousy burned in her chest, but it simply spurred her forward to please Shepard better than they had. Rising swiftly alongside it was a twinge of pride. She had adored watching Shepard prove her skill by bringing the others to powerful orgasms of their own. She continued peppering kisses along the bottom pulse point of the toy. Heat filled her senses, and she questioned herself again. Maybe it was Jack she tasted?

"Okay, this is way too slow, but it's kinda fucking hot." Jack's voice was just a whisper, but the sound burned into the back of Liara's skull. Just when she had almost forgotten that she was being watched…

Another whisper came, sharp and annoyed. Clearly Miranda. "Let go of my hand. Stop being greedy."

"Miri! I have needs." The whine almost brought a smile to Liara's lips as she dipped her head, trying to ignore the interaction. "Watching this is making me… you know." The whisper grew softer and Liara could feel Shepard chuckle when Jack whined. "It's… it's all hurty. C'mon!"

"Jack, you're making this really difficult," Shepard growled through gritted teeth, hips shallow as they started to sway.

"That's what I mean! I got a clit boner the size of… of something that's _really_ fucking big."

Tevos stared at her in utter confusion. "A what? That didn't translate."

"You know, a-"

"Just shut up and watch," Aria hissed.

The strong hand on the back of Liara's head forced her to continue paying attention. Her desire had been intense before, but hearing the effect she was having on their audience made it worse. Things were swiftly becoming unmanageable. She had to do something to ease the ache between her legs. Stealthily, she slipped a hand down her stomach, cupping her azure as Aria continued.

"But Jack does have a point. This is pretty hot. I'd have Thea on her knees right now if I didn't know that being watched is giving T'Soni one hell of a headfuck."

Liara's cheeks burned bright, her fingers no longer simply cupping so much as they were frantically rubbing. She hadn't expected this to affect her so deeply, but the combination of her bondmate's taste and the seemingly casual conversation behind her brought her to new heights of need. Her eyes swam with inky blackness, her mind clawing against the back of Shepard's in search of reprieve. But before she could even take hold, Shepard closed her thoughts off and thrust her hips once more.

"Stop."

Liara obeyed immediately, halting the movement of her hand and withdrawing her fingers as well as her mind. Her hips pushed forward, trying to pick up the rhythm she had lost, but another look from Shepard made her freeze.

"You know better than to touch what's mine without permission or to start a meld without asking."

The ownership in Shepard's voice made Liara tremble. She tilted her chin up, letting Shepard's cock slide from between her lips with a slick pop, and put on her best pleading look. She had already spent the entire night pleasing everyone else. If she didn't get some relief soon, she feared she would disobey even more orders and embarrass herself.

Luckily, Shepard seemed to read her mind even without the meld. She scanned the couch thoughtfully, and Liara could tell she was planning something. At last, Shepard seemed to come to a decision. "Aria, why don't you give Liara a little help?"

Liara could feel the curl of Aria's smirk without even turning her head. "What kind of help are we talking about?"

"I'd be grateful if you could keep her hands out of trouble. They have a bad habit of wandering places they shouldn't."

There was a soft whoosh, the crackling smell of splitting air, and Liara felt her hands being dragged behind her back. The new position didn't hurt, but it didn't leave her any room to maneuver, either. Her muscles clenched in protest even as a fresh spill of wetness ran down her naked thighs. The only thing she enjoyed more than pleasing Shepard in front of an audience was servicing her while bound.

"You're too generous with her," Aria murmured, although Liara could detect a trace of approval in her tone. "I don't need to keep Tevos tied up to get her to follow orders. Maybe you should be stricter."

"But Liara looks so pretty that way," Miranda said. Liara heard shifting, and her eyes finally lost the battle and glanced in the direction of the couch. Miranda's hand was tracing patterns back and forth between Jack's hipbones, outlining the shape of her tattoos. The tips of her fingers were slick with wetness, as if she had been teasing. "Doesn't she, Jack?"

Jack didn't answer with words. She let out a low groan and bit down on the inside of her cheek.

The noise gave Liara a pleasant jolt, and her rapid heartbeat raced all the way down to the aching ridge of her clit. She could see the admiration in all four of their faces. The desire. And even with her hands locked behind her back, she feared she might disobey orders and form a meld without any stimulation at all. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so vulnerable in anyone's presence besides Shepard's.

Her small break didn't last long. Shepard rose from the chair, fisting the back of her crest and dragging her forward. Liara's eyes fixed on the swollen tip of her cock, and she whimpered as a clear drop rolled over its edge. Her tongue darted out to catch it, and Shepard stroked her head in approval. "Good girl. But you lost your chance to take this slow. I need to come, and I need to come now."

She barely had time to suck in a quick breath before Shepard claimed her mouth. A short, hard push parted her lips, and the head slid deep enough to hit the back of her throat. She did her best to relax, taking as much of the shaft as she could, but Shepard was relentless. Her deep thrusts picked up a steady rhythm as she sped up the motion of her hips.

Liara was thrilled when the pinch of nails bit into the back of her crest. She could feel Shepard's stomach muscles tightening with each press. In spite of being bound, she managed to work her tongue against the underside of Shepard's length, anxious to please. "Fuck," Shepard sighed above her. "She's just so good with her mouth. I can't last much longer."

"Why wait? Come down her throat." Tevos's voice was soft, breathless, and full of longing. "She always likes that."

Shepard groaned in approval at that idea.

"Why would she come in her mouth? We won't be able to see it that way," Miranda pointed out. "Finish on her face and make her clean herself. That's much more fun."

Hearing her bondmate and friends discuss her fate so dismissively, as if she was nothing, sent Liara's mind reeling. She stared up at Shepard, pleading for mercy.

"Aria?" It was supposed to be a question, but the commanding edge to Shepard's voice was still there. "Decide."

Liara's heart sank when Aria spoke. "I agree with Miranda. Come on her face. Let her know what she's missing for misbehaving earlier."

At Aria's word, Shepard pulled out. Liara whimpered in disappointment, but the sound was muffled as the slick head dragged against her lips. The grip on her crest tightened, but one hand withdrew as Shepard wrapped a fist around the base of her shaft. She felt Shepard's pulse thud through the toy, and a warm surge of wetness rushed from the tip, only teasing her mouth instead of filling it. She strained forward, trying to take it back between her lips, but the hand on the back of her neck was steel. She could only stare up with pleading eyes as Shepard's release spilled over her.

Once the flood stopped, Shepard smiled down at her, forcing their gaze to meet. "Beautiful," she rasped, running the backs of her fingers along the curve of her face. Once they reached her neck, they began guiding her gaze toward the couch. "Now, be a good girl and show everyone else."

Liara squirmed uncomfortably on her heels at the command, but obeyed it anyway. She lowered her eyes to the floor and followed the pressure of Shepard's hand, too shy to meet her audience's gaze. However, she couldn't resist running her tongue over her lower lip, eager to gather what she could of Shepard's taste. The rest dripped down her chin and the sides of her cheeks, sliding out of reach.

"Goddess, she's beautiful when she hasn't come." Liara hadn't expected Tevos to speak first, but the words sent a stab of desire through her abdomen. "She's glowing."

"Come on, Tevos. I know you've seen biotics before," Aria drawled. Even without peeking, Liara could hear the hard edge of desire cloaking her words. She suspected that Aria would insist on taking another turn with her once Shepard was finished, and she could only hope that her bondmate would take pity on her before then and let her come first. Aria wouldn't be nearly so merciful.

"Shit. Never thought I'd see the Shadow Broker with come all over her face." Liara's eyes darted up in time to see Jack's wide grin. The words were meant to be playfully insulting, but instead, they were more than a little shaky. Miranda's hand was still cupped between her legs, and Jack couldn't quite keep her hips still.

"See?" Miranda said, glancing at the others. "I told you I made a good choice."

"Actually, it was my choice," Aria protested, but they all went silent as Liara let out a whimper of discomfort. Being discussed in such a detached way with Shepard's taste lingering out of reach was too much. The ache pounding against her front wall and along the ridge of her clit was powerful enough to make her eyes glisten with tears. She tried to tug her arms free, desperate to ease some of the fullness, but Aria's singularity held.

With no other options, she resorted to begging. She turned away from the others and cast a pleading glance at Shepard. "Please, Commander," she breathed, putting every ounce of desire that she could into her voice. "I need to come."

Shepard reached out, stroking a thumb over her cheek. It trailed through the wetness there as it followed the line of her jaw. "Why should I let you? Tell me."

"Because..." Liara searched for an answer, but none seemed satisfactory. Her brain was completely fogged with desire. All she could remember was Tevos's ridiculous statement from earlier. "If... If I can't meld with you, I will _literally_ die."

Aria let out a snort of amusement. "You and Tevos need to work on the difference between literal and figurative."

"Oh, I don't know," Miranda said. She laughed as Jack let out a groan beside her, probably in response to the motion of her hand. "She looks pretty desperate. This might just kill her."

Shepard ignored their teasing. Her eyes remained locked with Liara's, and the intensity of the stare made it impossible for her to breathe. She trembled until Shepard finally broke the silence between them. "All right. You've earned it. But if you finish before I give permission, you won't get anything at all." She broadened her stance a little, folding her slick fist back around her shaft and offering the tip. "I'll let you come with me this time."

A shiver of desire raced down Liara's spine. She dipped her head forward, eagerly sliding her lips down along Shepard's cock. It seemed to pulse in response, swelling even further when she traced it with her tongue. Fresh wetness slid from the thick head, and she sighed at the familiar taste. It made her want to reach out, to link with the mind she knew so well. But if she did, Shepard would only draw out her torment. Instead, she resolved to make her bondmate give the order.

She moved on instinct and desire alone, tempted to speed up, but fearful Shepard would prolong her torture if she seemed too eager. Each time her lips reached the base, she heard Tevos whimper. Aria's eyes burned into her as she tugged at the field holding her hands. Miranda let out a low groan of approval whenever she squirmed impatiently on her heels. And all the while, the sound of Jack's ragged gasps pounded in her head. They were all witnesses to her undoing. There was no doubt who she belonged to, but it was one thing to know and another to see.

White hot bolts shot through her body, pounding relentlessly up to her clit and rippling along the inner walls of her azure. She increased the pressure of her mouth around Shepard length and was rewarded with slick pulse of sweetness against her tongue. Her eyes screwed shut, and she could hear her bondmate's breath become labored and feel the strain in her hips at the end of each thrust. The back of her skull tingled, desperate to attempt a meld.

"Look at me."

Liara obeyed instinctively. Their eyes locked for the length of a breath, and she was lost. She fell forward without permission, reaching out and clinging to Shepard's mind. This time, she found only acceptance there. Love and desire folded around her, and she sank into them with a grateful sigh. Thoughts that were not her own poured into her head and her heart, so familiar that they already felt like a part of her.

'_God, Liara, I love you so much...'_

Perhaps it was a strange thing to think, especially in the middle of such a degrading scene, but the sincerity behind it touched something in her. She breathed with Shepard, shuddering as she felt the echo of her own lips. But it wasn't enough. She didn't just want to share sensations, or even feelings. She wanted - no, _needed_ \- more. She delved deeper, past Shepard's thoughts, her fears, her secrets, down to the very building blocks beneath.

_Confidence. A lopsided smile, with a single dimple in the corner. The low breath of her voice. The strength of her stubbornness. The way she pouted, groggy and cranky first thing in the morning. The defiance that flashed in her eyes when she faced something difficult. The endearing mischievous streak that had been her strength for so many dark days. She took as much as she could gather, too overwhelmed with love and admiration to worry about what she was doing._

They remained frozen, locked together, twined around each other in a moment beyond time. And then, as suddenly as the drawing began, it was over. Liara's body erupted, finally releasing all the tension she had forced back. She slammed into the physical realm just in time to catch the sweet burst of warmth that filled her mouth. Each pulse throbbed through the hard, swollen ridge of her clit, and her muscles began to ripple as she forced out a flood of her own.

The rest happened on instinct. Liara sealed her lips around the base of Shepard's cock and brought one of her hands between her own legs, scarcely realizing that Aria had freed it. Two of her fingers slipped inside, but she didn't need the extra push. Shepard had already dragged her over the edge. They finished coming together in a tangled mess, but she didn't even want to bother pulling free.

At last, the hands on the back of her head loosened their grip, almost fluttering in surprise. Shepard's chest hitched with a gasp, but she wasn't angry. She was overwhelmed. Liara felt another rush of love and happiness pour between them as her bondmate realized what had happened. _'Did... did you just...'_

'_...Yes.'  
_  
Shepard's jaw went slack, breath catching with each exhale. "Shit," she gasped, brow knitted with concern. She slipped off the chair and dropped to her knees, reaching out to cradle Liara's face. "Fuck, I …"

Liara's cheeks burned, but a smile crept to her lips. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she gave a soft nod. This had not been part of the plan. They had agreed during the war that two daughters would be more than enough for them both. But as the radiance of Shepard's love continued to warm her, she realized it wasn't such a big jump to three. She laughed as her tears spilled free, finally rolling down her cheeks.

Voices came from the direction of the couch, but Liara couldn't focus on anything aside from her bondmate. Their lips crashed together, and before she could blink, Shepard had her pressed to the floor. She spread her legs, and Shepard settled between them, pushing inside of her with one smooth thrust. It only took a moment to adjust to the sudden fullness, but it still stole her breath away. She couldn't believe what she had just done. What they had just done.

"Just making sure this sticks," Shepard murmured against her pulse point. Liara gasped as teeth grazed her throat, and she arched against her lover's hips, trying to take her deeper. Shepard always gave her things she didn't know she needed. Her fingers sank through the short, choppy strands of Shepard's hair, holding tight as their bodies flowed into an effortless rhythm. Their lips melted into a kiss, and the rest of the world dissolved as they lost themselves to another meld.

This time, there was no desperation. Liara didn't drink as though she was dying. Instead, she savored the warm, comfortable familiarity of Shepard's mind. She lingered in her favorite places, the soft ones and the sweet ones, the strong ones and the gentle ones. '_I can't imagine a more perfect father,'_ she thought, sharing some of the excitement she felt. Even though it had been an accident, she didn't regret her mistake. How could she, when Shepard was part of it?

'_Is that why you stole my DNA?'_ Shepard teased. They moved together on instinct, sliding without thinking, angling their hips to find the most pleasurable stroke.

'_No.' _She folded one of her legs tight around Shepard's hip, grazing her calf with the sole of her foot. '_That was because you drive me crazy.'_

Liara felt Shepard's heart swell with pride, and it made her own soar. Even though they were already bound in the meld, she couldn't resist pulling her down for one last kiss. Their lips met just as a second orgasm hit, tearing through them in the same heartbeat. The smooth, rolling lines of their bodies tensed, then relaxed as they melted into each other. Shepard's length rippled at the end of the last thrust, and the aching fullness along her front wall finally burst as warmth poured inside her. She threw her arms around Shepard's torso, holding her as close as possible and refusing to let go.

But something so intense couldn't last forever. The edges of their minds began to drift apart, and they collapsed into a slick, trembling pile on the floor. Liara groaned as she realized that the carpet had rubbed up and down her back, leaving her skin raw and hot. Through the last lingering traces of the meld, she could tell that Shepard was similarly uncomfortable. Her bottom lip was split from one of their kisses, and there were several new sets of scratch marks up and down her back. Their joining had felt gentle and soft, but their reactions to each other in the physical realm had been wild and untempered.

The sound of a clearing throat drew Liara's attention away from Shepard. She blinked, rolling her head to the side and looking at the couch. Everyone was staring at her. Tevos had a knowing smile on her face, Jack's jaw hung loose in shock, Miranda looked almost tearful, and Aria seemed like she was about to burst out laughing. Of course, she was the first one to speak. "Really, T'Soni? I always knew you loved giving head, but I didn't know you loved it _that_ much."

Tevos shot Aria a disapproving look. "Must you ruin everything romantic?"

Aria rolled her eyes while Miranda stared at Jack with a wistful, lopsided grin. "No. Absofuckinglutely not, Miri. No more kids. No, no, NO."

Liara laughed. As embarrassing and unexpected as her slip had been, it felt oddly comforting to be in the company of her friends. However, none of them made any attempts to leave the couch. "You can come closer, you know," she said, aiming a flirtatious look in Aria's direction. "It isn't contagious."

Aria's grin became predatory. "Well, I am interested in coming. And it's not like you can make the same mistake twice."

"I'm sorry about her, Liara," Tevos said with a long-suffering sigh. "We wouldn't want to intrude on something so personal."

"You aren't intruding," Liara said. She pulled the comforting warmth of Shepard's body closer, smiling as her bondmate nuzzled sleepily into her neck. "In fact, all of you are partially to blame. You created an environment that made it difficult for me to maintain control. Shepard and I didn't plan for this, but we…" She hesitated, swallowing down a lump in your throat. "I'm in your debt."

"Right. Because clearly I had no part in it," Shepard slurred against her shoulder.

"Man," Jack said, grinning as she slumped further into the couch. "I hope I live long enough to get this kid tanked so I can tell her she was conceived during a blowjob at an interspecies orgy."

Aria gave her a sideways look. "If you croak before then, I'll make sure to tell her for you."

"Honestly, I don't know which of you is worse," Miranda said, hastily removing her hand from between Jack's thighs. "We've just witnesses an intensely beautiful moment between two people we hold dear, and your first reaction is to make fun of it."

Jack pouted, but she was no match for Miranda's hard stare. "Fine. I'm sorry, Blue. And Shepard, I guess I owe you a beer or something."

After a similar glare from Tevos, Aria added her own reluctant 'apology'. "Watching that was sweet enough to make my teeth hurt."

Liara couldn't hide her blush or the gentle smile pulling at her lips. She was intensely proud of the extended family she and Shepard had made, even when they were having fun at her expense. They also looked far too comfortable on the couch while she was still pinned to the carpet. "Shepard?" she said, running a soothing hand down along her bondmate's powerful back. "I'm starting to lose feeling in my legs."

Shepard gave a low groan and shifted her hips away, pulling out and rolling onto her side. The loss was uncomfortable at first, but Liara felt better once she pushed herself into a sitting position. It took her a moment to stand, but once she did, she sighed with relief. The worst of the ache was gone, replaced by a pleasant, energizing tingle that travelled through her entire body. To her surprise, Miranda stood as well, reaching out to cup one of her hips and leaning in until their noses brushed. "Let me be the first to congratulate you, Liara," she purred. "On your third beautiful daughter, and an unforgettable performance."

Liara blushed, but she didn't need to find words. Instead, she let out a soft whimper as Miranda's warm mouth sealed over hers, stealing away her breath. From the low groan that passed between their lips, she could tell that Miranda was tasting Shepard on her tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she nearly jumped in surprise when she felt another warm body press against her back. "And since poor Shepard looks like she's almost passed out, I'll be the first to fuck you," Aria's husky voice whispered beside her crest. "_If_ you think you can handle it. I'm not going to be nice."

She and Miranda both broke the kiss to laugh, resting their foreheads together.

"G'head," Shepard yawned from behind them. "Not like she can get pregnant twice. M'gonna go sleep on the couch with Tevos. Just send my wife back for cuddles when you're done."

Liara smiled. It wasn't often that Shepard used the term wife instead of bondmate, but on the rare occasions it slipped out, the human word made her heart glow. She looked past the dark curls that framed Miranda's face and caught a glimpse of Shepard as she stumbled over to the couch, flopped down, and rested her head on Tevos's stomach. Tevos gave her an indulgent smile and started stroking her messy hair.

"You have fun with that, Shepard. No way in hell am I sleeping while there's sex happening," Jack said, hopping to her feet. "I want in on this. Scooch over, T'Loak. She's got three holes, right?"

. . .

_Beep. Beeeep. Beeeeep._

Liara cracked one eye open, wrinkling her nose and stifling a yawn as she searched for the source of her noise. One of the Omni-tools on the nightstand flashed, and somehow, she knew it was hers without even looking. Unfortunately, she wasn't in a good position to reach it from the middle of the bed. A large, powerful body that she instinctively recognized as Shepard's was half-draped on top of her, and a much softer figure was in her way. "Miranda, could you get that for me?"

Miranda sighed and reached for the Omni-tool, squinting down at the screen as she passed it over. "Oh dear. It says Aethyta's calling. You might want to put some clothes on before you take it."

With a sigh, Liara wiggled out from under Shepard's dead weight and slid over Miranda's body, placing a soft kiss against her collarbone on the way. She nearly stepped on Jack as she tried to swing her feet off the bed and gasped in surprise. "Why is Jack sleeping on the floor?" she asked, taking the Omni-tool from Miranda's outstretched hand. "There's plenty of room for her in the bed. And where are Aria and Tevos?"

"Probably the shower," Miranda said. "I think I heard moans coming from in there. And Jack? Well, it's a quirk of hers. I wouldn't mention it when she wakes up. She used to sleep under her desk at the facility on Teltin. That's her way of ensuring a nightmare free night; sometimes she still feels safer on the floor."

Liara nodded in sympathetic understanding. She stepped carefully so she wouldn't disturb Jack's sleep and went in search of her robe. Her Omni-tool continued buzzing until she finally managed to slip out of the bedroom and into the hall. "Yes, father?" she said, answering the call with a whisper.

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" Aethyta laughed. "The brats and I are heading home. Thought you'd want a heads up."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But it's not… Oh, look at the time. I suppose it is morning already. Take the long way."

Aethyta snorted. "What, so you can sneak the "book club" out of your apartment before I see them do the walk of shame? Come on, kid. I've been around the galaxy a while. I know what you were up to last night. Bet you a hundred credits little miss perfect rack is waiting for breakfast in your bed, soldier girl's drooling on the pillow, and 'No! I'd _never_ use my work omni-tool for porn' and 'Touch my jacket and die' are putting your shower to good use."

Liara let out a soft sigh at the accurate guess. She supposed there was no use hiding anything from her father. "You forgot Jack."

"Huh. I don't have a damn clue with that one. Anyway, put some clothes on and start making food. I expect to eat when I get there, and I haven't fed the kids."

Twin squeals came through the connection at the same time. "Pancakes!" - "Tell dad to make…"

Even though she was slightly horrified to realize that her daughters were listening in on the inappropriate conversation, Liara couldn't help smiling. "I'll go wake Shepard. Kiss the girls for me."

"You'll see 'em in about ten minutes. You can kiss their ugly faces yourself." Another round of high-pitched giggles filled the background. "You heard me. Both of you look like the wrong end of a vorcha in the morning. And you'll look even worse with syrup everywhere."

"Let me see them," Liara said, feeling a sudden burst of affection for her daughters. Even though she knew they would arrive home in a few minutes, the wave of love was too strong to be contained. She adjusted the front of her robe, making sure it preserved most of her modesty.

"All right, if you insist…" The call switched from voice to image, and Liara beamed as she watched her daughters tugging on Aethyta's arms. Unfortunately, she only got a moment to enjoy the sweet picture. Aethyta's eyes grew wide, and she let out a gut-punching, gravelly laugh. "Holy fuck. You're pregnant again, aren't you?"

"Dad!" Liara gasped, shaking her head in disapproval. "Don't use that kind of language in front of your granddaughters."

"That isn't a no," Aethyta said as the girls hopped up and down at her sides, still tugging on her dress.

"Grandpa, you _swore_," Diana crowed while Athena grinned behind her hand.

While they were distracted, Liara took the opportunity to clarify things. "How did you know?" she asked, tucking her robe a little tighter.

"Shepard's knocked you up twice before. I remember that smile." A startled look crossed her face, and her brow creased with concern. "Wait, it is Shepard's, right? You and T'Loak didn't-"

Liara glared at Aethyta, making it perfectly clear that this line of conversation wasn't appropriate, especially in front of her daughters. Fortunately, they were still too distracted by the prospect of pancakes and delighted by their grandfather's foul language to understand what was being discussed. "Of course not, father. And I'll see you in a few minutes, my darlings. If you're good, you can help your Dad make breakfast for your Aunts."

"Which ones?" Diana asked. "Is Aunt Ashley there?"

"What about Corrie?" Athena interrupted.

"No, loves…"

"Bet Williams could score an invite to "book club" too if she swung that way," Aethyta mumbled.

Liara deliberately ignored the comment. "But Miranda, Jack, Thea, and Aria are here."

The girls latched onto the last name immediately. "Yay! Aunt Aria!" Although they adored rough housing with Jack, reading with Miranda, and cuddling with Tevos, Athena and Diana enjoyed irritating Aria the most.

"Good job," Aethyta laughed. "Now I won't get them to shut up until I bring them over."

"Take your time," Liara reminded her. "I'll… um… get out the ingredients for breakfast."

"Sure, kid. You do that."

Liara ended the call and shut down her Omni-tool. Instead of heading for the kitchen, she returned to the bedroom to put on some proper clothes. To her surprise, only Shepard was waiting for her on the bed. "Morning, sunshine," she said, leaning back on her elbows and showing off the flat, muscular surface of her bare stomach. "Did I hear you talking to our girls out there?"

"Yes, you did. They should be here in a few minutes." Even though she knew they only had a limited amount of time, Liara climbed back in bed and snuggled up against Shepard's side, resting against her warm chest. "I just need a moment alone with you first. Last night was…"

"Unforgettable." One of Shepard's hands wandered down to stroke the curve of her abdomen. "Literally. We won't be able to forget it once our daughter makes her grand entrance."

"Don't let Aria hear you talking about literal and figurative again," Liara sighed. "She'll go on another rant."

Shepard laughed and placed a kiss on top of her crest. "So, thought of any names yet? It's a little soon, but it couldn't hurt."

Liara started to respond, but before she could get a word out, loud voices started drifting in from the master bathroom. "You're shitting me, Aria," Jack said over the sound of running water. "Tevos really wanted to fuck Liara's mom?"

"Aria didn't say that," Tevos insisted. The water cut off, and her voice grew louder. "She just meant-"

"Hey, I wasn't done with that." The water hissed back on again. "And you basically just admitted it."

"I can't blame her," Aria said as Tevos continued protesting. "Have you seen any holos of Matriarch Benezia, Jack? Her tits were on par with Miranda's."

Miranda's familiar laughter filtered into the bedroom. "I'm flattered, I think."

Liara shared an amused glance with Shepard, and both of them burst out laughing. "I guess we have our answer," she said, linking their fingers together. "Besides, if we named her after anyone else, it would make the others jealous."

"Benezia it is," Shepard said. "It's sweet of you to name her after your mom. I'm sure Aethyta will approve."

A hot blush colored Liara's cheeks. "About that. She might already know I'm pregnant."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Wait, what? It hasn't even been a day!"

"I should go," Liara mumbled, untangling herself from the sweet honey trap of Shepard's arms. "Why don't you warn the others we're about to have company while I go find some clothes?"

"We're going to discuss this later," Shepard insisted, but she rolled to the other side of the bed and slouched over to the bathroom, stopping to crack her neck on the way. "Hey, ladies," she said, banging the flat of her palm against the door. "Better hurry it up. Aethyta and the girls should be here any minute."

There were three groans of protest and one delighted cackle. "Aethyta? Great," Jack said. "She's always good for a laugh."

Liara finished dressing and slipped out of the bedroom, leaving the others to argue and scramble for their clothes. Once she was alone, she paused in the hallway and folded an arm around her stomach. She couldn't shake the feeling that her third daughter would be just as much trouble as all of her friends combined. But strangely, she was looking forward to the challenge.

. . .

**AN: **And if you didn't get the memo yet, the third Amendyr book came out this week! :D The Witch's Daughter is available on amazon and smashwords. Go pick up your copy.

www dot amazon dot com/dp/B00VITFJIU


End file.
